


Deity Meets Selkie

by Shay_Nioum



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Chaos Deity!Logan, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Selkie!Virgil, Suicidal Thoughts, angst with comfort, creature AU, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: Even as a deity Logan has trouble with a lot of things, coming back from the brink of total collapse among other things as well as outrunning the angels that seem to constantly be on his tail is one thing. But adopting and saving a group of creatures much like himself was most certainly not a part of the plan.(This is mostly a series of one-shots for my Creature AU.)





	1. Chapter 1

It had been such a long time since Virgil had glimpsed the sea from which he was born, it had been years since he’s watched the freezing cold foamy waves lap against his ankles with his sealskin cloak tucked around him as if it was a life vest he was lost out in the middle of treacherous currents that would pull him under any second now. And even now he couldn’t help but to longingly look out at the sea as the waves lapped against the sand leaving little dunes in their wake, his home called out to him, beckoning him to come back where he belonged. To return to his family and denounce the humans that he had lived amongst for the better part of twenty years, it would be so easy to shed his human form and go back to slipping through the salty water as if he’d never had legs, to begin with.

Behind him on the sandy shore of the beach, humans frolicked around while many more walked along the cold surf leaving behind footprints that were steadily washed away, giddy laughter leaving their lips as the joys of life swept through them. Warming their bodies just as alcohol that was clutched within their hands, they looked and sounded happy. There were, of course, a few who lingered behind, merely gazing at the dark waters before them. But even so, their lives were easy.

But of course, things were never that easy, at least not for him.

For a moment Virgil’s grip tightened on the hem of his cloak as the barrage of sour and tainted memories flooded back to him, not for the first time either as the salty tears welled up in his eyes like a fat and flooded river that had nowhere to flow to. The memory of cruel green eyes, staring back in contempt as his sealskin cloak was wrenched right out of his pale fingers and the frown that twisted down as the man’s expression showed nothing but contempt and disapproval for him. For him and just what he was.

_“Your family doesn’t want you back, not after you left them for me. You’re better off just staying here with me, you’ve nowhere to return to after all. No home aside from the one that I’ve given you.” Those lips had twisted down in a grimace, as if his actions just hurt himself more than it could ever hurt Virgil at this point. “But if you’re going to stay here…you need to be normal. No more freakishness like disappearing into the waves when my back is turned, and no more leaving me alone.” Guilt had twisted Virgil’s heart, at the sadness that crossed his lover’s face at the time, had he really been so blind to see what his absence was causing? Had he really been so selfish to keep vanishing into the ocean to catch fish and have some alone time, how dare he hurt his lover this way? How dare he impede on their relationship, and how dare he-_

“Hey look at this! Looks like someone’s been skinning some seals!”

The events of his memories played out just like it was one of his nightmares all over again, as the cloak was wrenched from his fingers. No matter how desperately he clung onto the fabric, he soon found himself shoved back into the cold unforgiving surf as his cloak was dragged away from him. He was naked without it, he felt naked without it being there to cover and protect him from the elements of the ocean.

“No!” The words were pulled right from Virgil’s lips as the tears dripped down his cheeks, it was like the past had repeated all over again. The same cloak being taken away, by the same greedy grasping hands, as well as the same green eyes that callously looked down at him. “Please, no!” Even as his tears fell and the cold water soaked him through his clothes, he received only mocking laughter from those standing above him. It was happening all over again, and there was little that he could do to stop it.

Sneers crossed their faces within seconds, as they held his cloak just out of reach. “Aww,” One of them kicked a clump of sand in his direction, “Are you going to cry? Are you going to beg?”

A choir of laughter answered him as soon as another rush of tears trailed down Virgil’s face, he couldn’t do this again, he couldn’t be without his cloak for as long as he was before. With his gaze darting around, Virgil saw only those who were unwilling to do anything yet again, even as they loomed over him like vultures ready to tear his flesh apart and feast on his insides. They would leave nothing but his bones in their wake, and once they were done with that his bones would float out into the ocean never to be seen again. The humans sitting out on the beach merely gazed back, their eyes blank and uncaring, they wouldn’t help him. Nobody would help him, and he saw nothing until…

Him.

His eyes held a cold distance in them, that was so unlike the humans sitting on the beach. He looked as cold and unbreakable as the glinting silver knife that was clutched in his hand, his eyes held no compassion for the humans caught within his gaze. The eyes that reflected all of the stars and space in between them, his eyes that held more mysteries than all of the oceans in the world had to offer, and those eyes that held the edge of a murderer as he furiously stalked forward. 

He looked more like an avenging angel than anything that Virgil had seen in his entire life, he looked…bloodthirsty.

“That,” The words dripped from Logan’s mouth as he curled back his lips revealing the deadly row of sharp fangs nestled within. “Does not belong to you, release it back to the selkie. Now.” The guttural snarl that erupted out of his chest sent an echo of fear and terror through all of them, as he clutched the dagger tightly in his fist. His blood sang at the prospect of shedding another human’s blood, and even more at standing guard over the poor selkie who had certainly seen more than enough hassle in their life. “Give it back, or you will not live to see another day.”

He would certainly make sure of that.


	2. Chapter 2

There was an impossibly long beat of silence as Virgil’s eyes bounced back and forth from the men who held his cloak hostage, to the newcomer who within a few seconds of seeing his plight had somehow managed to guess not only what was at stake but what he was on top of that. Within seconds, however, that silence was over as a roar of laughter irrupted from the men who tightly grasped Virgil’s cloak in their meaty hands, and just like that Virgil felt his hopes come crashing down as they dangled his precious sealskin cloak higher. As if dangling a cat toy right in front of a cat’s nose, but forever keeping it out of reach but right within sight of those who they were taunting. 

“Or you’ll do what? Huh, bigshot?” And even as one of the men who still had an empty beer can in his tight grasp ambled forward, roughly poking Virgil’s would-be savior in the middle of his chest. Logan still remained rather stoic, to the point where it almost seemed as if he cut off every hint of emotion both in his soul as well as his eyes in those split seconds. Although, that really didn’t stop Logan from tightening his grip on the blade as his upper lip gave such a subtle twitch that Virgil almost didn’t see it. “Well?” The man sneered again as the cloak dangled within his grasp, earning a frightful noise from Virgil’s lips in that split second. 

Logan’s eyes locked onto Virgil’s, and a look of understanding passed over his cold impassive features. It was a look that couldn’t have lasted longer than a few seconds, and yet everything that needed to be said was understood in those split seconds of eye contact. 

In that very moment, Logan knew just what he needed to do. 

Everything slowed down, as a dark blur darted forward and a spray of red filled the air just seconds before the agonized and terrified howling screams filled the air. The blade that had just been clutched in Logan’s hand now dripped with red, as the waves lapped at the man who had just been grasping Virgil’s cloak. His blood stained the surf, washing back and forth as he clutching his shoulder howling in his pain as he stared up at Logan, his eyes wide in abject horror as the deity’s mouth opened revealing the dark abyss of his gaping mouth and sharp endless rows of fangs. The darkness of his eyes seemed never-ending, and the longer that the man looked the more he had to scream and scream as his mind shattered right there and now. 

The heel of Logan’s foot ground into the skull of the man who just a few seconds ago had held Virgil’s cloak like it was some vicious prize he had won in a claw machine. The very same cloak that Logan now had nestled within his arms as if it was a newborn baby, and yet despite that the look on the deity’s face said it all as he slammed his foot into the man’s head forcing it under the freezing salty waves of the ocean. The gasps and sputters of the man that had just been tormenting Virgil, now sounded sweeter than any gull’s cry after seizing a fish from the depths of the ocean. And with his lips curled back into an equally vicious snarl falling from those rows of deadly sharp fangs, there was no mistaking it, Logan was a predator, he was just as much as a predator as the killer whales that sliced through the ocean’s currents hunting everything in their path. 

“I warned you! I warned you! I warned you!” There was almost a sadistic edge of glee to Logan’s voice, as he allowed the man to raise his head above the water for just a second before he slammed it back down, drowning out the screams that would have bubbled up from the lungs seeped in saltwater. “I wasn’t lying when I said that I would extinguish your lifeforce from this plane of existence. I never lie.” The grin twisted upwards and upwards, and truth be told Virgil couldn’t help but to watch as those dark eyes gleamed in what could only be a hunger..no a lust for the blood of someone who had just been mistreating him. 

Logan’s foot slammed down again and again as Virgil struggled up to his feet, the friends of the man that Logan was currently tormenting now long gone from their line of sight. 

“I…” Virgil’s words froze on his tongue as soon as Logan’s entire body jerked to an abrupt stop, as if he had forgotten that Virgil was even there in the first place. There was a look of dread on Logan’s face as his eyes shifted over to the selkie that stood before him, completely drenched to the bone and still lacking his sealskin cloak. The very sealskin cloak that he was worriedly looking at, and the very one that still laid in Logan’s arms. 

“Take it, and get out of here.” Logan quickly blurted out, his words running free from his throat as soon as he released the cloak back into their rightful owner’s arms as if touching it for a second longer would burn his flesh to ashes. He saw the pure look of relief that swept through Virgil’s entire body as he wrapped it completely around him, warmth spreading through his every bone and muscle. “Get out of here,” He quickly muttered, his eyes already trailing down to the useless sack of human flesh that pitifully gurgled under his foot as he allowed him to breathe for now. “You do not want to see what transpires after this.” 

Looking back at the deity before him, Virgil felt frozen to the spot even as the reassuring warmth of his cloak settled on his shoulders. A part of him wanted to stay, to see just what his savior would do the person who had dared to take his cloak away from him, but an entirely separate part of himself also wanted to heed Logan’s warning. Especially as the other loomed dangerously over the human, his fangs bared in a look of utter hatred. It probably would be best for him to leave before they gained any more attention on themselves, and so with a fair bit of guilt tugging at his guts, Virgil stumbled back, his feet sinking into the wet sand. 

“And one more thing,” Almost immediately Virgil’s attention snapped back to Logan, and if the other’s actions hadn’t made him falter, then the pleading and downright saddening look in Logan’s eyes did. “Not everyone will be as kind as to return your sealskin to you. So...Be careful to who you trust with your cloak, Selkie. Please.” 

Watching the selkie walk away from him Logan felt a deep resignation settling in his soul until the creature was no more than a speck in his line of sight, a deep sigh rattled his bones as his body slumped. Yet another creature helped, the peace restored and yet...it didn’t help the tumbling turmoil that rumbled around in his chest, nor did it ease the painful squeezing his heart experienced every time one of them left. But..even he knew that it was for the best, if they stayed by his side..then things would only get worse and worse for them. So there was only one thing that he could really do right now to ease whatever emotions were arising.

“Now then,” The smile that twisted on his face felt abnormal even to him as the human whined and whimpered pathetically under his foot as he ground it into the human’s chest slamming him back underneath the waves. “Where were we?”

It took hours of scrubbing to get the blood out from under Logan’s nails, let alone the fabric of his shirt. In the end, though, only one of those things could be salvaged as his shirt served as fuel for his fireplace when it turned out that he couldn’t get the dark red stains out of the dark blue fabric of his shirt. Which, that in itself was a shame, given that it was his favorite shirt to wear on those off days that he had allowed himself to go to the beach. So it was a shame to watch the flames consume the dark blue material as sat before the fireplace his hair freshly washed and slicked back out of place, he’d need to move now that he had exposed himself to the humans on the beach. 

“More running.” He dourly muttered as he idly stirred his the honey into his tea, letting the spoon lazily drift around on its own before he stopped it with an idle gesture of his hand. “It’s to be expected I guess...staying too long is always a hazard, especially in such big cities such as these.” Even so, Logan couldn’t help but to feel a little disappointed, so far this was the longest he had stayed in one of these big cities, and honestly, he had grown to like it a little. The bustling noise of the people doing their daily activities, his neighbors that would occasionally interact with him and include him in their little chit-chat, and the select few creatures that passed him by looking for the occasional favor. He had built up a good life, it was such a disappointment to see it all go.

_ Ashes to ashes I suppose, I do hope that at least some of the humans here will escape. _ He mused for a moment, lifting his cup from where it rested on his knee to take a slow and steady sip from the warm contents in the cup.  _ It would be a terrible shame if they all died. _

Before the warm liquid could even touch his lips, however, a rough knock rattled through the emptiness of his apartment. And for a moment Logan played with the idea of merely not answering, or just waiting to see if the knocking would simply stop altogether and he could be left alone once again.

“I know you’re in there!” The voice barked out, the rough knocking going on and on before whoever it was sheepishly added guilt tinging their voice as the knocking softened, only slightly. At this rate, his surprise guest would be waking up the neighbors and earning him yet another noise complaint. “It’s me...you know from the beach?” 

The selkie?

Within seconds his cup of tea was left abandoned as he darted over to the door, there was no way that the creature could have lost his cloak yet again? Right? 

Swinging it open Logan stared almost gobsmacked at the water spirit before him, as water dripped from his hair and down his pale cheekbones that Logan almost wanted to squish together, almost, as a basket dripping even more water was clutched in the Selkie’s hands. For the longest moment, Logan had no idea what to say as he just stood there in the middle of the doorframe, barring the selkie from entering. It was only when something wildly writhed around and flopped in the soaking wet basket did Logan seize back, taking just a few steps back in surprise, but even that was enough to allow the selkie entrance into his temporary home, trailing water with each step that he took. It honestly baffled Logan, never before had someone returned after he had done them favors. People were more than happy to leave the chaos deity be after he gave them what they wanted, so...what was this water spirit doing here?

As if reading his very mind, Virgil grinned sharply back at Logan, tugging a sopping wet patch of seaweed out of the basket revealing the writhing flopping fish from inside. It was...salmon. “My name is Virgil,” The selkie proudly pronounced as he held the basket forward once again, as if expecting Logan to accept the thing, let alone touch it with his two hands. “You helped me get my skin back...so we’re friends now.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You’ve got to leave.” There was no way for Logan to say it blunter, even as the basket in his arms dripped salt water onto his sock covered feet dampening them with each second, he had never been more serious. And even with that, even as he tried to hand the basket back over, he could help but to feel the slightest twinge of guilt lancing across his stone cold heart upon seeing Virgil’s expression morph into one of confusion and hurt.   
  
Of course, he hurt the very person he was trying to help, even if that very person didn’t know it just yet. But perhaps this was for the best, a swift near surgical separation that wouldn’t hurt too badly for either of them and would best deter the selkie from trying to get closer to him, they couldn’t be friends. He wouldn’t fall for such tricks, and he couldn’t allow sentiment to hold any amount of sway over his heart. He had learned from the last time, and he couldn’t make the same mistake all over again.

No matter what. 

“Why?” Virgil merely asked as his head cocked to the side like a curiously little puppy attempting to figure out a complex riddle, his fingers were plucking nervously at the threadbare ends of his shirt, chewing on the bottom of his lip he inched forward just a little bit. Putting an even greater distance between him and the door, “Was it something I said? Do you not like fish? I can catch shrimp instead, or..or water snakes.” Virgil’s words tumbled out of his mouth, a familiar and yet completely foreign sense of desperation filled him as Logan’s fingers clenched the basket so tight that the material looked as if it was going to rip as easily as wet tissue paper. Something wasn’t right with the deity in front of him, he looked far too stressed, the dark circles under his eyes looked to be as dark of freshly made bruises on a peach. Whatever it was, whatever was bothering the other to this point clearly wasn’t something that could be solved within a day, but perhaps…perhaps if given enough time he could fix it. It and this deity’s torn and shredded heart. “Would that do? I want to be your friend, so if there’s something the matter than I want to know. I want to be your friend…so just please tell me, and I’ll-“ 

There was a resounding thud that echoed between them as the basket fell to Logan’s feet, all within the span of a few seconds. The fish that had in turn, that had been resting within it flopped out onto the dull wooden floor by the deity’s feet, sliding just a few inches before eventually coming to a stop. "You can’t! Because I am leaving! I am moving away and you cannot come with me! Being next to me right now is a danger to yourself and everyone you hold dear! They will find what is important to you and..and..” The deity’s breathing shuddered for a moment as he hastily blinked back the flood of salty tears that had made themselves known. “If you do not go now…they will hunt you..they will hurt you..and they will kill you. Do I make myself clear?” He hissed, each word cutting through the air like the swing of a fiery sword, clutched in the hands of a self-righteous angel. “So. Go!” He barked, giving the basket that had once been full of fish a rough kick.   
  
It went flying towards the open entrance of the door, and yet Virgil did not make a single move away from him.   
  
For the longest moment that had ever existed in Logan’s life, there was nothing but silence, silence and the sight of stormy grey eyes staring back into his own with a solemn look that Logan knew all too well. He hated that he understood the look within those eyes, that in turn, that Virgil understood him so easily. That all it had taken was one look for whatever the selkie had gone through to connect so well with his own plights, it would just make this even more difficult in the end. Perhaps if he pushed him, threw one of his fishes at him, or..or… anything to get him out of Logan’s apartment and someplace safer than here. 

A heavy suffocating sensation pressed against his throat at the very thought, he didn’t want to hurt the man in front of him. Who’s eyes had stared back so earnestly, in an attempt to understand him, to get to know him, to...be his friend. His life was rarely that simple, it was for the best if he was just forgotten and nothing more. 

_ I need to go.  _ Logan desperately thought to himself. __ I’m getting too sentimental over one creature that I’ve only known for a few minutes, if this keeps up then they will find him and they will..they will-  
  
Thick warm arms wrapped around his torso and every single thought that had swirled messily around in Logan’s mind came to an abrupt screeching halt, never in all of his exceedingly long life had he ever been held in the manner that he was currently being held in. For a split second, he was one hundred percent sure that Virgil’s arms would tighten and contort around his throat in a quick attempt to strangle him until his lifeless body thudded against the floor, and until not a single breath filled his lungs. But in the end... that was it, the other’s arms stayed there, squeezing just a right amount for the warm to swarm through him and for his nerves to tingle. It was just a mere hug and nothing more. 

He couldn’t even begin to return this hug, he felt so frozen, so stuck in place by it. Was this what comfort felt like, just a few seconds of contact having rendered him to... **this** ? 

_ How pathetic. _

“No.” Came the simple but stupidly stubborn answer of someone who would not be swayed no matter what, “I am not leaving.”


	4. Chapter 4

Staring down at the bustling city below him, Logan swung his legs back and forth as he twirled the blade in between his fingers. Looking down at them all, he couldn’t help but to see every human that was rushing amongst their meaningless life, rushing and hurrying towards something that honestly wouldn’t be worth it in the end. Looking at them all, crawling among the dirt and filth he couldn’t help but to see them for what they truly were.

Insects.

Weak and insignificant insects, writhing around attempting to give their life some kind of meaning in their dull existence. Trying to convince themselves that what they were doing was truly worth doing, because once it was all over…then perhaps they’d be rewarded. Although, he knew and just about every creature on this planet knew…they were all going to damnation, whether they liked it or not. So why on earth did they try?

Why did he even try?

Staring down at the pale silvery knife that reflected the moon’s light, a rough and troubled sigh broke free of his lips as his shoulders sagged with the weight of both his problems as well as the entirety of the earth’s problems. Why did he try? Why did he try to continue living in a world that would forever hunt him for something he had been born as since the dawn of his creation, why didn’t he just let the angels cut him down with their flaming swords and end it all? Hell, he could do so right now with his own hand, he could end it all, allow peace and serenity to sweep over him for the first time in hundreds of years since his creation. He could…he content with the idea that with his death everything would be alright. That the cycle could finally stop, and maybe..perhaps he could be reborn as one of the insects down below, unaware of who he had been in his past life and unaware of how he had been hunted ever since he learned to put thoughts together.

The pad of his thumb drifted over the sharp cruel edge of the knife, and with a faint inkling of pain lancing up his finger, a droplet of shimmering blood dripped down the edge of the blade. Ruining the clear reflection as it ran to the very tip, lingering just a split second before it dropped to the ground below him. It fell for five stories, before it smacked against the cold concrete ground below him.

“So many options,” Logan begrudgedly mused to himself as he tapped the blade against his thigh in the familiar rhythm of a lullaby, but just for a moment. “So many choices to make.” His lips pulled into an indecisive frown, as he angled his head upward, his eyes reflecting the stars that felt a lifetime away from him. There were so many choices to make, weren’t there?

_Do I want to make a mess? Do I want the angels to find what’s left of me? Or do I want to go peacefully, the opposite of what I am? How should I..no how would I do it?_

These were the thoughts that ran rampant in Logan’s head as he sat on the very top of the building, in all honesty, he hadn’t planned on thinking these things when he came out here. Mostly he had just come up here to clear his head and enjoy the crisp cool air of the coming winter days, but now the knife forged from the blood of the titans weighed heavy in his hands. His feet ached just as much as the old soul inhabiting his young and never aging body, he could stop, refuse to play their games anymore, ruin all of their fun in one last show of a middle finger to the forces who had hunted him for most of his life.

 _Yes_. A tired grin tugged at his lips, revealing the sharp row of teeth hidden behind his plump lips, it all seemed so simple, so easy now.  _I could-_

“Logan? What are you doing out here so late?”

Within an instant, every rational and irrational thought fled Logan’s mind as soon as he snapped his head around at the voice that had simultaneously made him almost drop his knife, as well as fling it at the one who had intruded upon his silence and his alone time. But every muscle in his body stood rigidly and still at the sight of the pale bodied man clutching the sealskin cloak around his shoulders as the cold wind battered his body in a way that Logan had felt completely immune to. He hadn’t even noticed the specks of white slowly drifting down from the clouds above them, or the fact that the ground below him was now slick with ice. But dragging himself out of his internal stupor, he felt the cold like a punch to the gut as soon as Virgil ambled on closer to him.

Without even thinking Logan tucked the blade under his leg, obscuring it from view as soon as Virgil settled down next to him.

Within mere moments, he could feel the warmth of the sealskin cloak around him as Virgil huddled up close to him. It was a rare tender moment, a moment that Logan knew that he alone was privy to. No one else was allowed to see, let alone touch Virgil’s sealskin cloak not after what had happened last time he had been so careless with it. The brief smile that flitted across the selkie’s lips told him everything, as he lifelessly mimicked that same smile right back to the creature sitting next to him.

“What are you doing out here all alone? You should be asleep.” _I woke up and you weren’t there, I was scared._ It was so easy to peer through Virgil’s words and read his actual meaning, and yet Logan did little more than rest his head on top of Virgil closing his eyes in order to breath in the smell of saltwater and wind that clung to the selkie’s freshly washed hair and skin. He couldn’t help but to relax around Virgil, someone who knew him just as well as he knew the other’s plights and fears.

“I…” It was difficult to say now that he no longer held the knife, and now that he no longer had the overbearing and crushing urge to just wipe the earth clean of his presence. Shame was something that he was well informed about, he’d felt shame from the very moment he was old enough to speak. The shame of who he was, the shame of his heritage, and just..shame in general. “I came out here to clear my head of several distasteful thoughts,” Again he quirked another smile that somehow felt more real as he inhaled the smell of salt once again. “I just forgot the most important part of doing that though.”

Virgil shifted next to him, the selkie’s fingers clutching the hem of his shirt. The smell of his fear was palpable. “Oh? What’s that?”

His answer was almost too easy now that he looked back on it all.

“A friend.”


End file.
